carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
Masquerade (1986)
Plot Overview Alexis decides that there needs to be a fundraiser to pay for amenities at the park land ColbyCo and Denver Carrington just donated. Alexis has a television interview where she details the ball ($5000/ticket) and then announces that the ball will be held at the Carrington mansion. But Alexis forgot to tell Krystle and Blake that! Krystle watched the interview on television. Predictably so she calls Alexis and Alexis tells Krystle that Denver Carrington needs to do its share for the park land, but if Krystle hates the environment, then go ahead and cancel the party. Blake returns from Hong Kong and does not seem to bothered by Alexis's ploy. All Blake cares about is that their is a fund raiser. And to make Krystle's life more hectic, he wants to have the Fallmont family over for dinner as a friendly gesture despite their political differences. We meet the Fallmonts, Senator Buck Fallmont, his wife Emily (who seems rather gracious and knows Blake very well), Bart (who we already know) and the adventurer Clay Fallmont who arrives to the dinner late. Clay's late arrival allows him to run into Sammy Jo who is still sliding down the bannister. There may be a spark between the two. During the dinner, Blake and Steven try to convince Buck to get politicians to accept the pipeline especially when one considers the jobs it would bring. Buck goes into the gutter and suggests Blake may want to grease a few palms, but the ever so moral Blake does not do business that way. Then, Buck becomes holier than thou himself when he leaves after realizing the two will not see eye to eye. As the Fallmont family leaves, Adam decides to stop Bart and let him know that he should really support the Carrington family on this matter or else all sorts of secrets about him will come out. Bart, putting on a brave face, tells Adam he will fight his own battles, his own way. Adam's antics may be catching up with him though. Steven decides that he is going to monitor every large transaction at Denver Carrington. Steven is now on the Board of Directors of Denver Carrington and he is going to use that position to monitor Adam. Adam makes a hollow threat that Steven will not always be on that Board. Back at La Mirage, Dominique and Jackie arrive to a beautiful bouquet and piece of jewelry from Garrett to Jackie. Dominique is not happen about the gift because she believes it to be too extravagant for Jackie from a man she hardly knows. Jackie believes Garrett is doing this because he wants to get closer to Dominique. Garrett later confronts Dominique about Jackie's paternity. After some snooping of his own, Garrett learned that the father is listed as unknown on Jackie's birth certificate. Dominique is adamant that she knows who her baby's daddy is and that it is not Garrett. Besides, Jackie has the beautiful image of her father that Dominique will not allow Garrett to destroy. Alexis still wants Caress to leave the penthouse, but Caress convinces Alexis to allow her to stay for just a week. Alexis knows Caress is up to something and this will give her the time to discover what it is. While looking for Caress, she answers a call from Caress's publisher. Curious as to what book Caress is writing, Alexis does her best Caress impression and learns that it is a book about her. It gets better for Alexis who snoops through the room and finds the manuscript. She calls Steven and wants to know how many outstanding shares of Creighton Publishing Company are on the market. Steven is curious as to why. Alexis is diversifying. Alexis's other house guest, Ben, is going to ruin Alexis's plan if he does not do exactly as she says. Ben went to check out Carrington 1. Alexis cannot have Ben just roaming around Denver Carrington property or Blake might see him before the grand reveal. And the grand reveal will be at the masquerade ball. Everyone is dressed up, except for Bart who shows up to speak to Steven. Steven shows off for Bart but Bart is not thrilled as he got an advanced copy of the National Informer with its expose on Bart's gay summer adventure. Bart cannot believe Steven leaked the story, but Steven assures Bart he did not and knows who did. Steven goes to confront Adam and the two have a fight on the mansion steps as party goers watch with excitement and awe. Blake stops the fight. He does not care why the two fought, he will not have such foolishness in his house. Steven wants to speak to Bart after the fight but Bart had already left. Dex agrees to go to the party with Amanda. Blake is glad to see Amanda and surprised to see Dex. Amanda decides to give Dex a grand tour of the mansion, which basically is an invitation to her bedroom. Dex wants none of that and leaves the party but not before having an exchange with Alexis and recruiting Clay to work on the pipeline construction. Amanda meets Clay and he is instantly taken by her. Clay convinces Amanda to dance but Amanda is not interested. All she wants is Dex. Ben is dressed as a pirate and no one recognizes him. Blake knows the voice but just can't quite place it. Ben does speak to Emily Fallmont and two of them definitely have a past together. The time for Ben's great reveal comes as Blake is giving his speech for his party goers. As he speaks, Ben pushes his way through the crowd and takes off his eye patch, hat and beard. Blake is startled and stumbles through the rest of his speech. Afterward, he commands Ben into the library to throw him out of the mansion and to tell Ben to stay out of his life. Ben lets Blake know that he cannot so easily be disposed of him. Triumphant in his arrival, Ben kisses Alexis's hand in celebration. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Catherine Oxenberg ... Amanda Bedford Carrington * Ted McGinley ... Clay Fallmont * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * Christopher Cazenove ... Ben Carrington * Kate O'Mara ... Cassandra 'Caress' Morell * Ken Howard ... Garrett Boydston * Diahann Carroll ... Dominique Deveraux * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Kevin Conroy ... Bart Fallmont * Troy Byer Bailey ... Jackie Deveraux * Pat Crowley ... Emily Fallmont * Richard Anderson ... Buck Fallmont * Sandy Freeman ... Betty Kingsley * William Beckley ... Gerard * Bob Seagren ... Reporter * Terence Ford ... Guest #1 * Michael David Lally ... Guest #2 * Dean Rubin ... Waiter (uncredited) Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Eileen Pollock .... supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Diana Gould .... producer * Tim King .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Info Alert * Ted McGinley joins the cast as Clay Fallmont. * The script of this episode was rewritten a few weeks before shooting and combined with another script ("The studio", written by Edward DeBlasio). In the original plans for the first installment, Joel and Rita were arrested by the police and Elena left Denver (possibly along with Michael). In the second installment, Clay, Buck and Emily Fallmont were introduced, Ray Bonning went from Las Vegas to meet Caress, and Alexis was meant to leave her penthouse and come back to her art studio. Production details * Shooting dates: from 16-Jan-1986 to 21-Jan-1986 * Shortened scene: Before taking her breakfast with Ben, Alexis prepares her incoming television interview. * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios.